This invention is related to collapsible shelters useful for a variety of purposes. The shelter includes a rigid framework with easily attachable and removable covers. The purpose of the shelter determines the cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,500 which issued in 1989 to Davis, et al. entitled "Portable, Collapsible Building System of Modular Construction", discloses a portable building which folds to the size of a suitcase. Davis requires two suitcase units to make a shelter. Each unit has a floor piece and one end. The units are fastened together along the floor. A roof beam supports a cover extended between the ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,536 issued in 1973 to Ward entitled "Knock-Down Shelter" discloses a tent-like shelter with rigid end walls and a fabric cover. The floor hinge runs the length of the shelter. The ridge portions of the shelter are constructed of plywood.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,982 issued in 1971 to Ballay, et al. entitled "Portable, Foldable Shelter" discloses a shelter that unfolds from a center unit. The shelter unfolds from both sides of the center unit. The center unit acts as a storage space for the roof beams, cover, floor and end walls. The floor does not pivot upwardly to collapse the shelter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,395 issued in 1976, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,347 issued in 1978 to Lipinski entitled "Collapsible Self-Storing Shelter" and "Solar Heated Shelter with Moveable Secondary Roof" each disclose shelters with foldable end walls and flexible covers.